DI-POR-QUE
by Yunuen
Summary: Di por qué Leonardo, por qué llevas esa cangurera siempre asida a tu cintura (Fic Basado en TMNT 2018)


RISE OF THE TMNT

no me pertenece.

* * *

**DI POR QUÉ**

\- ¡AL TANQUE TORTUGA! –

Fue la orden de hace unos momentos del despistado líder.

\- ¡Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE IR AL BAÑO PRIMERO! –

Esa fue la segunda orden del despistado líder.

Leonardo apenas escuchó la orden, la primera, y estando en la rampa, tuvo que deslizarse sobre su patineta acrobáticamente rumbo a su habitación, porque tenía que prepararse antes de salir a otra misión en la que, según los relampagueantes cálculos hechos por Donatelo, existía un 98,0000000006 por ciento de probabilidades de que resultaría en un fracaso rotundo.

Sin deseos de pensar en que la siguiente misión podría resultar otro fiasco, Leonardo se apresuró ir a su habitación, porque debía llevar algunas cosas. Se dispuso a hurgar aquí y allá con frenesí debido a las prisas (cuando pudo haber buscado sus cosas en vez de ponerse a patinar), sin embargo, teniendo cuidado en no romper algunas de sus lindas plantas, y en cuanto hallaba esas cosas, también tenía cuidado en no dañarlas al meterlas, sin más demora, dentro de la cangurera que siempre lleva asida a su cintura, esa cangurera que lleva al frente siempre.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que Rafael dio la orden de abordar el Tanque Tortuga, y Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel ya están dentro del Tanque Tortuga.

\- Estamos casi todos, Capitán. - Donatelo le informa a su líder con sobriedad.

\- Casi todos. – dice Rafael sin sentirse abrumado.

– Leo, - prosigue Donatelo - de nueva cuenta está retrasando nuestra partida y, consecuentemente, disminuyendo las posibilidades de éxito. –

\- Sí. – responde Rafael, ignorando las otras posibilidades – Me he dado cuenta que a veces se retrasa. -

\- Yo creo que fue al baño. – opina Miguel Ángel.

\- Yo creo – opina Rafael – que se le olvidó regar sus plantas. –

\- O tal vez está practicando con su espada Odachi. – vuelve a opinar Miguel Ángel.

\- Tal vez. – dice Rafael.

\- Yo lo dudo. – dice Donatelo con algo de impaciencia - De verdad que se me eriza la piel al pensar que, uno de estos días, nos va a mandar a una dimensión desconocida, gracias a su, eso sí, puntual falta a las practicas con las armas mágicas. -

\- O estará – dice Rafael con menos drama – haciendo la lista de las compras de papá. –

\- Pero no es tan larga, – dice Miguel Ángel – hasta puedo contar las cosas con una mano: leche y pastel. – levanta dos dedos de su mano derecha.

\- O está por ejecutar – dice Donatelo ahora a la defensiva – otro de sus malvados planes. –

\- Uno de sus … - Miguel Ángel pasa saliva con dificultad – para a… asustarnos. – Miguel Ángel comienza a temblar – pa… pa… pa… - pero el miedo lo obliga a tartamudear, pero consigue destrabarse al externar por completo su miedo - ¡Para darnos un susto tan espeluznante, que será capaz de sacarnos de nuestros caparazones! –

El terror sacude convulsivamente el pequeño cuerpo de Miguel Ángel.

\- Efectivamente. A ese plan malvado me refiero. –

\- ¡No! –

Miguel Ángel no quiere recordar… pero recuerda esa ocasión en la que, mientras veían el programa de la Señorita Apapachos, un personaje que era una tortuga, estaba tan contento y riendo mucho, que se salió de su caparazón.

Al instante Donatelo comenzó a explicar que eso era un fenómeno natural imposible que pudiese ocurrirle a un tortuga de verdad, pero mientras Donatelo se extendía en los asuntos morfológicos de un quelonio y la imposibilidad de tal hazaña, Leonardo mencionó que si acaso eso podría ocurrirles a ellos, ya siendo provocado por una fuerte carcajada o ya siendo provocado por un buen susto, pero que él se inclinaba más por el susto, y que sólo hacía falta algún voluntario…

\- Eso no es posible. – dice Rafael sin preocuparse y casi olvidando que su hermano Leonardo le miró con insistencia durante esa tarde.

De hecho, estuvo mirándolos a los tres muy sospechosamente.

\- Eso es justamente lo que he tratado de explicarle… -

Donatelo es lo que está tratando de explicarles a Rafael y Miguel Ángel, cuando de repente…

\- ¡AZUL! –

¡Los tres escuchan un grito muy fuerte, y se asustan! –

\- ¡AAAH! – prácticamente brincan en sus lugares (pero ninguno se sale de su caparazón).

Pero antes de sus mentes puedan procesar qué fue ese grito…

\- ¡SÍ PAPÁ! - escuchan la voz de Leonardo – ¡LLEVO TODO! –

\- ¡¿SEGURO?! –

Son Splinter y Leonardo que se están hablando a gritos.

\- ¡SEGURO! –

Dejan de escucharse los gritos, pero ahora se escucha la compuerta del Tanque Tortuga que se abre, se cierra, y al momento, Leonardo está con sus hermanos.

\- ¡Vámonos hermanos! ¡Ya estuvo! – les dice a sus hermanos con entusiasmo para salir a combatir a los malvados.

\- ¿Seguro? – Donatelo le pregunta con cierta ironía en el tono de su voz, e inclusive levantando su ceja izquierda, por si su hermano el impuntual desea más tiempo para atender sus asuntos.

\- Seguro. – Leonardo coloca su mano derecha sobre su cangurera del frente - ¿Por? –

\- Por nada. – sin ganas de discutir porque ya se han retrasado, Donatelo debe informar… - Capitán, todos los tripulantes están bordo. –

\- Bien. - en el rostro del Capitán reluce la emoción, y se queda pensando en una frase épica que pudiera decir en ese crucial instante – Mmmhhh – pero al no ocurrírsele nada, arranca el pesado vehículo.

Splinter observa alejarse el Tanque Tortuga, deseando en sus adentros, otra oportunidad para conducir tan formidable máquina... o por lo menos, que a su bebé Azul no se le haya olvidado las cosas que lleva siempre consigo, y que tampoco olvide su encargo.

Leonardo, sonriente, no piensa olvidarse del pastel ni de la leche, así como jamás se olvida de llevar las cosas imprescindibles que guarda en su cangurera:

.Omalizumab inyectable para el caso que Rafael llegue a sufrir convulsiones provocadas por su alergia,

.Plastilina moldeable para el caso de que Miguel Ángel sufra un ataque de furia; la plastilina lo relaja,

y

.Bolsas de papel para controlar la hiperventilación que Donatelo pudiese sufrir debido al encuentro fortuito con alguna de sus fobias (afortunadamente, no se ha topado con todas a la vez).

Sí, Leonardo lleva todo eso en su cangurera.

* * *

**N/A: **

**.**En Batalla de Botargas, se revela que Rafita padece alergia al maní.

.En Pizza Pit, Mikey se pone furioso porque destruyen su pizzería favorita.

.En Guerra y Pizza, se rebela que Doni tiene fobia a varias cosas.

* * *

Me puse a divagar en esa canguera que Leo trae porque no se ha visto que saque algo de ésta.

Gracias por leer.

^ . ^


End file.
